objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Big Red Button
( Hi! This is a collab that anyone can join and edit as long as there is no vandalism or swearing. So that means this is a page anyone can edit, steal, or generally screw over.)( Sorry, Editing ended on 2016-03-17 at 6:54pm.) Collaborators: Keeleyomg1198, Diamondcup, Object shows 200, Plantsvszombiesfanatic Chapter 1 One normal day in Goiky... EXPLOSIONS EVERYWHERE! Some random object: OH NO AN APOCALYPSE! Somebody had pressed the big red button in Yoyleland. But they didn't know the horror of what they had done. When an object presses the big red button, danger and death hits Goiky. Bubble: Oh, noio! Who pressed the buttoin!? Don't they knoiow whoit thoy hoive done!? Match: OMG, like what are we going to do now?! How are we going to get out of the LOL? Flower: *runs towards edge of LOL with a giant sledgehammer* Match: Flower, what are you, like, doing..? Flower: *bangs hole in the LOL with the sledgehammer* Pen: That was easy. Match: Why are you here? Pen: I didn't get voted into BFDIA. Match: Oh. Flower: *steps out of hole* When I find that idiot who^pressed the forbidden button... I'LL CRUSH THEM WIH MY NEW BUTTON-PRESSER CRUSHER!! Then Flower ran away, until she ran right into an explosion. Match,Pen and Bubble: O.O. Match: OMG, I have to like, find Pencil! *Match runs away to find pencil* Bubble: Match, I'm coming with yoio!!! Pen: WAIT!! You can't leave me here!! Bubble and Pen run off towards Match. Meanwhile, Pencil found shelter inside the glass container from Insectophobe's Nightmare. Pencil: *breathes deeply* Match: PENCIL!! Pencil: (hushed): Be quiet! She pointed to a group of people that were apparently anarchists. Match caught sight of Trophy, Bomb, Snowball, GB and Coiny before Pencil pulled her and Bubble in the container. Bubble: What do we do?! Match: I have a pla- Pen was banging on the door to the container. Pencil: Pen? Pencil opened the door to let Pen inside. Pen: Thank you! It's ANARCHY out there!! Meanwhile, at the LOL... Eraser: Why is there a hole in the LOL? Blocky: Somebody must have put it there. Eraser: Huh. *looks outside* When Eraser looked anround, he saw absolute chaos. Revolutions, anarchists, explosions, wreckages. Eraser and Blocky: O.O Blocky: GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY, IT'S ALL GONE TO S**T! Eraser: Well, if the apocalypse started and we're all going to die, there's one thing I want to do. Eraser takes out a kazoo and starts playing Darude-Sandstorm. Blocky slapped the kazoo out of his hand. Eraser: Ow! What was that for?! Blocky: We don't have TIME for memes! Eraser: Then what DO we have time for? Blocky: Finding the source of this insanity. Back at the container: Pencil: Match, what was your plan again? Match: We have to go stop whoever pressed the button! Bubble: I'm not so sure about that... Pen: Why? Bubble pointed to the group of anarchists. Pen: Oh. Chapter 2 Match: How are we going to escape? I mean, if we, like, leave we'll get attacked by those, like, anarchists, and if we don't, we'll like, starve!!! Pencil: Hm, I don't know, Match, but like, why do I see someone who looks like Flower smashing their heads? Match: OMG, like, she must have been recovered or something. But FIRST, we have to get out of here. Flower: Die! Die! DIE! DIE YOU STUPID ANARCHISTS! Match: Like, Flower's actually pretty good at this. She totally knocked that Trophy out! Flower walks over to them. Flower: Yeah. That's cause I'm fabulous! Then Trophy bonks her head with a hammer. Flower: Ugh, a little HELP HERE?! Match: Like, no thanks, Pencil, you do it. Pen: Yeah, you do it. Bubble: I can't go or I'll pop. Pencil: This is SO unfair. Pen, come with me! Pen: Fine. But if we die, you die first! Match: No way Pen, if you guys are going to, like, die, Pen dies first! Pen: No way! You guys forced me to do it. Match: Pencil, Pen is like, going to do it himself. *Match grabs pencil and drags her back* Pen: Wow, thanks guys. *Match winks haughtily* Match: You're welcome. *Pushes him out* Flower: You IDIOT PEN DONT SMASH THE BOMB! *Explosion, everyone is knocked out except for Pencil, Match, Bubble, and Flower* Flower: That's what you get for smashing a BOMB. Pen is like, so idiotic. Match: Flower? Flower: What?! Match: I think you're like, starting to say like as much as we do. Flower: What? Like, no! Ugh, I give up. I'm turning into one of YOU. ARGH! *Runs into explosion* Flower: ...Um...Never mind, can I stick with you guys? Match: Um, sure. Meanwhile, back with Blocky and Eraser... Eraser: Do you even know where this button is, Blocky? Blocky: It's definitely in Yoyleland. Eraser: I wonder where Pen is. Blocky: I wonder too, but FIRST we have to find out where it is. Evil Leafy: Mwahahaha! Eraser: Evil Leafy! I must fight you! Blocky: No, Eraser, you id-- Evil Leafy devours Eraser whole Blocky: --iot. Um, I'll be going. Oh wait. YOU. YOU PRESSED THE BUTTON DIDN'T YOU?! Evil Leafy: No. That was my goal. But someone else already did it. Blocky runs to find the other survivors Flower: Like, OMG, why do I keep saying "Like" and "OMG"? Ugh, I just said it again! Blocky: FLOWER! Flower: Hm? Blocky? Match: Like, what is HE doing? Blocky: *Panting* Evil Leafy...she...she killed Eraser...devoured...him whole... Pencil: What?! Blocky: I-I...think she...or regular Leafy...p-pressed the button... Flower: Blocky, stop dying! STOP DYING RIGHT THIS INSTANT! NO DONT DIE!!!!! Blocky dies Flower: Meh, I couldn't care less. Match: Evil Leafy or like, Leafy. Hm. I think like, someone else did it. What if it was one of us? What if like, what if one of the like, contestants did this? Flower: Seems like, UGH! STOP TURNING INTO A GOSSIP GIRL, FLOWER! Anyway. Seems like it. Pencil: Then we have to find out who! Match: But like, we still have to keep like, Leafy and her evil sister in mind. What if it like, was one of them? Pencil: Then lets be wary of everyone! Match: Like, Flower, do you agree? Flower: ... Match: Flower? What's wrong? Flower: P-Pencil...LOOK AT PENCIL! They look at Pencil and they see her broken in half. Match and Flower scream and run away. Flower: S-stick together...You're the only one I have left... Match: L-like, d-don't worry... And that was just the beginning. Chapter 3 Match: Like, who would want to kill Pencil! Once I find that person, I'm going to, like kill it! Flower: Yeah, well, come on! We have to find more survivors. Match: *sigh* Fine. Hey! Where did Bubble go? Flower: She probably popped, now lets go! *they both run trying to find survivors, dodging other people and stuff* *book comes out of nowhere* Book: TELL ME WHO YOU ARE NOW! Match: Match! I'm like Match! Flower: You better stay away from us, or i'll, I'LL CUT YOU! Book: Oh, hey guys! Flower: You did not just call us guys! Match: Omg Flower, calm down! Flower: Whatever, who are you? Book: Book? Match: Omg Book, remember me! It's Match! Book: Yeah, I do. Match: How did you, like, get so good at fighting and stuff? Book: Well, me and Ruby were hanging around, and then out of nowhere explosions everywhere! So we tried to survive, and got all these stuff. Match: So, where is, like Ruby? Book: She tried to land on a platform, but missed, and got shattered. Flower: Blah blah, this story is over! Wanna join our alliance. Match: Yeah, we had to get, like, everyone to join. Wanna join. Book: Okay, you guys can come in my hideout if you want, I also found some other objects you guys probably don't know. Flower: Well, we need to go find more! Come on Match. Match: Like, no way! I need a break, you go by yourself Flower. Flower: Ugh, fine! As Match follows Book she catches a glimpse of a house labeled "Book's Hideout" Match: Like, wow. SO secretive. *at hideout* Puffball: Hi, Match! Match: Like, hi! Golf Ball: Guys! Tear off the "Book's Hideout" sign! Ice Cube: Don't be so bossy! Match: OMG, like, seriously? "Bossy"? She's being REASONABLE. Nickel: I'm so glad Coiny died. Match: Really? Like, yay! Nickel: Yeah. Though Needy is pretty upset. Needle: Don't. Call. Me. NEEDY!!!!! Match: Like, she must be insane now. Needle: Shut up! Match: And a lot meaner. *EXPLOSION* Random Voice: Hehe...I am the one who pressed the button...Each day one of you survivors will die...mwahahaha! Match: Like, there's nothing to do about it? Random Voice: Yes, there is. If you please me, then that day no one dies. If you make me furious, two will die. Put this puzzle together to find out who is dying next. And your job is to save her. If you save her, you win, no one dies. If you don't, she dies and whoever attempted to find her might die. Match: "she"? Random Voice: Yes. Today a girl will die. NOW FIX THIS PUZZLE OR YOU ALL DIE! They start putting it together Match: Oh, no! I-It can't be! NO! We've GOT to save her! Flower was going to die. Chapter 4 Match: OMG, like, Flower is going to die! What are we going to, like, do? Nickel: Well, we can ride on Puffball, to find her. *everyone gets on puffball* Book: Wait! STOP! Puffball: What? Book: You can't fly outside, it's too dangerous! Golf Ball: It doesn't matter, we have to go get Flower! Puffball go! Match: Shush, GB, Book is the expert here. So what? Book: There are a bunch of groups that shoot down random flying things! Match: Even birds? Book: Even birds! Nickel: Wow, that's really pointless. Book: You guys are going to have to walk there. Puffball: Fine. *puffball dumps everyone off of her* Golf Ball: What! Are you serious! Everyone has to get on Puffball! Now!! Book: I'll come with you guys. *everyone walks away except for GB* *GB rips off sign* *GB runs away towards them* Nickel: GB? What were you doing? Golf Ball: None of your business! Match: Why, is GB, like, extra bossy? Book: Her factory exploded. Match: Oh. *they walk for a while* Random Object: STOP! To pass you must solve a riddle. *Book slashes the object* Match: OMG, Book! Why did you, like, do that! Book: It would be a waste of time. Nickel: Wait a minute, that object was Spongy! Golf Ball: Book! You just killed Spongy! Match: That doesn't matter, we can go through now! *they walk a bit more* Random Object: STOP! I know what you did, so- Book: I'll slash you if you don't let us through. Random Object: Okay, you can pass. Needle: That was easy. *more walkiiinnnngggg* Ice Cube: Hey guys! Everyone: What? Ice Cube: I think I found Flower! Everyone: Yes! Book: Nice job Ice Cube! "Flower": What do you guys want? Match: OMG Flower! You have to come back with us! "Flower": Why? Book: It's too dangerous! You have to! "Flower": But we- Golf Ball: JUST COME BACK! "Flower": FINE! *they walk halfway back* Match: *sniff* *sniff* What is, like, that smell? *"Flower" starts to decay* Match: OMG Flower, you're, like, decaying! "Flower": No, I'm no- *"Flower" decays really fast* Book: What the, wait a minute, this isn't Flower! Everyone: *gasp* Match: OMG Ice Cube, you just killed us all! Ice Cube: I'm Sorry! Random Voice: Hahaha, I tricked you all! You all have only two hours to save her. Since I am just so generous. Match: Who is even, like, saying that. Book: That doesn't matter! We have to get Flower! *they run to find flower* Chapter 5 Flower: Eek! Stay AWAY! Away! Evil Leafy: Hehe... Match: OMG like, Flower! Flower: Match! Get this THING away from me! Evil Leafy: Hmph. Master, this Flower is strong. Shall I kill someone else? Random Voice: ...Kill him. Flower: Him? Thank goodness it's not me,. Nickel: But I'm the only guy here! Evil Leafy: Hehe...Or are you? They all gasp as Evil Leafy pulls out Firey who is being held hostage Firey: No! Don't-- Evil Leafy kills Firey Firey's last words were: Leafy...I'm coming for you... Flower: Leafy's dead? Nickel: Yay! Yes, now lets-- Match: Like, that's BAD news! Evil Leafy: Hehe. Stay at my house, will you? Or DIE. GB: I think I'll choose the first one. Nickel, take this sign. Nickel: Wha--It's book's sign? Why did you rip it off?! GB: Shut up and take it! Nickel: Okay. Fine. And that was about the worst move Nickel could've made. The sign blew up. Match: OMG! We have to like, go! NOW! Everyone ran off as fast as they could. Until Match, who was leading the group, bumped into OJ, who was looking cracked and shivering. Match: Who, like, are you? Book: BE CAREFUL! He could be an enemy! *OJ raises his hands up* Book: Who are you? OJ: My names OJ, I'm not doing so well though. Match: OJ? OJ: Orange Juice. Match: Oh, well, I don't see any orange juice in you. You're probably, like, lying. OJ: It's been rough, and it's a long story. Nickel: I know that guy! He's from Inanimate Insanity, I go there too when I have to. Match: Inanimate Insanity? OJ: It's another show. Match: Wait, wasn't Pencil, like, in your show? OJ: Yeah, also Firey, and Coiny, and that announcer thingy or whatever. Book: Are you okay? OJ: I've been through a lot of stuff. Book: Do you need help? I've got a hideout, we can take you there. OJ: Yes, please. *they walk back a bit while someone is carrying OJ* Book: Wait! I need to make sure everyone is okay. Golf Ball: Everyone is okay, now let's go! Book: flower, GB, match.. Wait! Where's Puffball? Match: She, like, went back to the hideout. Book: How do you know that? Match: She told me. Book: Okay, let's go back. *they walk back* Book: *gasp* Book: MY HIDEOUT! *hideout is on fire* Book: *points sword at puffball* WHAT DID YOU DO! Puffball: I didn't do anything! It was like that when I came here! Nickel: I'm starting to get suspicious about Puffball. Match: Why? Nickel: She usually does nothing. I feel like she is going to do something.. Flower: BOOK! Don't spare her! She's obviously lying! Puffball: I'm not lying! Book: We'll keep an eye on you. Match: So, like, what are we going to do now! Book: Don't worry, I have 48 backup hideouts. Nickel: 48? Match: Wow, Book, we don't need that many hideouts! Book: Ruby and TB built some too. GB: Tennis Ball? Book: I don't know where he went, I'm assuming he's okay. Match: Well he better be! Let's go to a back up hideout. *they walk to a backup hideout* Everyone: *gasp* GB: TB!! TB: Huh? Oh, hey guys. Book: What were you doing here?! Why didn't you tell me? TB: Sorry, but I was building a recovery center. Match: OMG, I have to recover Pencil! *match runs to the RC* Match: TB, there are like, no buttons. TB: I'm still building it. Match: *sigh* Book: Let's stay here for the night. TB: I also built a high tech security system! Match: *gasp* TB! You lied to me! TB: What? Match: You said in BFDIA that you couldn't just "build an RC"! Book: That was 2 years ago! Match: TB, you need to be, like, more honest. GB: Wow, TB. You build even better than I do! TB: thanks! Book: Do you have a bedroom? TB: In here, but there aren't that many beds. Sorry. Book: Okay, everyone, we'll all sleep in here. Flower: But what if we don't want to! Book: Well you- Flower: I'm sleeping here. *flower falls asleep* Book: Okay.. OJ: I just want to thank you for helping me. You could just as easily have killed me, and I thank you for that. TB: No problem, the more the merrier and less space! OJ: I only hope my friends are okay... Book: Friends? Like who? OJ: My best friend Paper, and my friends Pickle and Knife, and Bow, we're friends, I guess. I even hope my worst enemy Salt is okay since I wouldn't wish this on anybody. Match: Who's like, Salt and why is she your worst enemy? OJ: She's in love with me, and it's SO ANNOYING! She's constantly trying to kiss me, and she KNOWS I don't like her! TB: Well, if she knows you don't like her, why is she trying to kiss you? OJ: I don't know. All I know is that she has a crush on me. TB: Turning the conversation topic to something more happy, anyone got a crush on anyone? Book: Most of my friends pair me with Fries, but I'm not so sure about him. He's a bully. OJ: Nope, nobody. If I did, Salt would probably kill her. TB:Okay. I think we should all have a good night's sleep. Who knows, things might be better in the morning. And then they all lay down their heads(?) and slept. Chapter 6 Things might have been better in the morning. If it weren't for Nickel. Needle: *Yawn* Wha--? Nickel? What are you doing? Nickel: Huh? Needy-- Needle: DONT CALL ME NEEDY Nickel: Whatever. Anyway, I was going to murder Puffball. Needle: WHAT?! Nickel: Can't you see? Puffball MUST be the one! Needle: I doubt it. She can't exactly press a button. Now stop trying to murder Puffball! It was too late. Puffball woke up. Puffball: Eek! F-Flower, wake up! Flower: Wha? NICKEL! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?! Everyone woke up Nickel: Puffball is the one who pressed the button! Puffball: Liar! Random Voice: Mwahaha! You ignorant fools! While you guys were chit-chatting, I was killing off everyone! Now, to reveal myself... Flower: You're gonna reveal yourself, idiot?! Random Voice: Hehe. I'm already strong enough to beat you all. Anyway. I am... As he transformed, everyone stared in horror and shock. He was... MePhone. Chapter 6.5 OJ and Nickel: MEPHONE?! Match: Who are you, and how, did you, like, get here? TB: Do you know who he is? OJ: He's the host of our show. Match: Wow, you guys must, like, have a bad show. Nickel: It really is. OJ: One episode we even dived into a pit of elephant crap. Match: EWWWWW! MePhone: Enough! As you all probably know, I pressed the button. TB: How could you?! Don't you know what happens?! MePhone: Yes, I do. GB: Well, then, how could you do that?! MePhone: I was tired of my show getting less views than BFDI. So I hatched a plan to kill off every BFDI character, recommended character, OC, and fanon character from BFDI ever. Nickel: Then why did you kill everyone else?! MePhone: It got way out of hand. There were II witnesses, and I had to kill them as well. So I decided to kill everyone. MePhone: Now, down to business. Time to kill each and every one of you, to exterminate almost every object ever. OJ: But what about our friends, and Toilet? Flower: Toilet? EWW! OJ: He's our show's co-host, I guess. MePhone: I kept Toilet alive for a bit... Kept him locked up in my basement to starve to death, a little bit of payback for how annoying he was. Nickel: (while MePhone was talking) OJ, what are you doing? You're only delaying the inevitable! OJ: I'm stalling him. Can you go behind him and take his battery? Nickel: Okay. But If he kills me in the process, promise you'll bring me back to life so I can kill you? OJ: Erm, fine. MePhone: And now, I'll kill you too! OJ: But... What happened to everyone else? MePhone: I burnt Paper to a crisp, Marshmallow went great on a s'more, (Flower: EWWW!) Balloon was easy, and Bomb was an explosion---- MePhone powered down. Nickel: Thank God that's over... Match: OMG, Nickel, you saved us! TB: Now all we have to do is build an RC and recover everyone! Nickel: I have a spare MePhone memory card. We can reset his memory and download a How-To-Build-A-Recovery-Center app! Everyone: YAY! Chapter 7- Finale Soon, Yoyleland was hustling and bustling once again. TB, GB, OJ, Nickel, Match and Book recovered everybody in Goiky from Apple to Woody, and everyone in-between. Match soon had her alliance back, Nickel had his alliance back, and OJ soon had his worst nightmare back. Salt: Hi, OJ, darling!~ OJ: *sigh* Hey, Salt. Salt: I think it's really cute how you recovered me <3 OJ: HOLY CARTON SOMEONE SAVE ME Soon, everything was back to normal. And best of all, Flower had a friend. Her name was Match. The End. Words from the Authors "If you've made it this far, you've obviously read our fanfic. Thank you for doing so! Hoped you loved it <3" -Keeleyomg1198 (talk) 00:53, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Category:Content